kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abusement Park
Abusement Park (Viva! Welcome to Dede-Vegas in Japan) is the 30th (31st in Japan) episode of the anime. It marks the first time Kirby uses his Mike ability. Synopsis Episode Summary It all starts out when King Dedede and Escargoon announces they are going to have an amusement park over at Castle Dedede. The cappies are ecstatic and come to party. Even Kirby comes, but Tiff and Tuff suspect something is going on. Lololo and Lalala says it's too public for King Dedede to trap Kirby here, so they all had fun. Once Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Iroo, Spikehead and Honey go on a ride, they were flung off and sent onto a roller coaster. They fell off after going a few yards on the roller coaster. They fall in a hole and finally realized it was a trap once Dedede and Escargoon appear on a screen telling them they were about to test their scariest ride, the Crushing Caverns. They refuse, but Kirby finds a watermelon on the seat of the roller coaster and goes after it. It was a decoy and forces everyone to go on the ride. Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon are watching the kids on cameras placed all around the caverns, but the cameras were disabled by Sword Knight and Blade Knight, later found in the cave. Once Tiff and the friends are in a large room, the Giant Dedede Statue were about to attack until Meta Knight interferes. Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight help Kirby and his friends escape to tell the cappies the park is a trap while Meta Knight and his men destroy all Dedede Statues, leaving Dedede and Escargoon confused. Dedede then decides to order a monster. King Dedede orders Walky from Nightmare Enterprises. Customer Service suggests (somewhat jokingly) to hold a Karaoke contest with it, the grand prize being Kirby's favorite food, watermelons. Kirby would stand on the "stage" (actually the NME Teleporter) and be sent to NME to be destroyed by the overwhelming numbers of Demon Beasts there. After several attempts to get on to the "stage" and sing (his attempts denied by Mayor Len Blustergas, Chef Kawasaki and Sir Ebrum to name a few) Kirby inhaled Walky and became Mike Kirby. Kirby then proceeded to sing Kihon wa Maru badly, but Customer Service sent him to NME anyway. However, Kirby's bad singing destroyed all the Demon Beasts and was sent back to Dream Land. Soon, the castle began to crack and began to fall apart. The castle floor cracked open, and Tiff, Meta Knight and everyone else fell through the floor. Meta Knight, then finding out Kirby's new ability said, "Now that we have experienced this ability, the Microphone Ability may be Kirby's most dangerous attack of all!" By the time Kirby had finished singing, he had destroyed Castle Dedede. In the end, Kirby wanted to sing again, but Walky ran away. Possibly because he didn't want to be inhaled again, or because Kirby's singing is awful. Trivia *For some reason, Customer Service swapped his usual pair of sunglasses for a blue-lensed, red-framed pair in this particular episode, possibly for the Event. He changed right back to his original black-framed, orange-lensed pair in the episode right after - A Dental Dilemma in the original, or Junk Jam in the dub. *Kirby sings Kihon wa Maru in the Japanese version. The sounds are so bad, every note Kirby sings warps the wormhole connecting Dedede's throne room to Nightmare's Fortress. *A different song is used in the English 4Kids dub while Microphone Kirby is singing. Most of the original sound effects were retained as well as some newly added sound effects created by 4Kids. Ironically, Kirby still sings "Kihon wa Maru", causing the new music to contribute to how horrible Kirby's singing is (since the new music isn't the same tune as the vocals). * The Kids Go To A Plush Machine And Tiff Saying Why Did'nt They Get Her Permisson And Tuff Saying Its Fine And Lalala Saying We Should Ride The Teacups. This Scene Was Removed In The 4kKds Dub Due To Unknown Reasons. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes